Faithful
by kaci12
Summary: NEW SUMMERY INSIDE IN CHAPTER 2. USED TO BE CALLED Faithful Legendary Journey. By MiharuOftheWhiteSea, posted by Kaci12. inspired by 'A New Chance At Life'. And plz READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Eon Encounter

**Chapter 1: Private!**

**kaci12: **Hello Everyone! This is actually a story written by my AWSOME friend **MiharuOftheWhiteSea** and I'm just posting this for her. And a little side note, while I'm helping her with her story I am going to take a break on **my** Digimon story, but I will try to update my story after or during New Years. Well here she is **MiharuOftheWhiteSea **herself to say a few words to the people reading her first story.

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: **Thank you Kaci! She's the one who posted this!

**Pichu:** Yep!

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea**: Kac, don't yah DARE deny you're awesome! And thanks awesome readers! No 'Its so stupid!' things! This is my first story! Be patient please! And I, MiharuOftheWhiteSea don't own pokemon.

**kaci12: **Fine I won't deny my awsomeness as soon as u don't deny yours ^_^. Well everyone plz Enjoy **MiharuOftheWhiteSea **first ever story!

**DISCLAIMER: kaci12 **nor** Me **(**MiharuOftheWhiteSea**) own Pokemon!

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea & kaci12: **WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY READ & REVIEW!

Faith, a young 10 year old girl with short straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes, also a pupil of Saffron City's Gym leader, Sabrina.  
She wears a lavender shirt and dark purple pants, she has a trademark crimson red hairband with the symbol of Saffron's Badge on it.

Faith, although a pupil of the mighty Sabrina, does not have any Pokemon.  
She loves to watch her teacher battle though, and Haunter, a goofy little Pokemon likes to 'play' with Faith.  
And play as in randomly grabbing a bomb from behind him... You ask how? Only Arcues knows...

"Faith," Sabrina called, "Your telekinesis powers have grown a lot, and I understand you do not have any Pokemon, I will grant you a Ralts as a reward."  
Faith's eyes shone with surprise and delight, "Thank you Sabrina, I am truly honoured," she said.

"Ralts~" Ralts squeaked and teleported to Faith, "Hello, I'm Faith. I hope we can be friends," she introduced, "Ralts!" Ralts said with a smile.  
/Hello Faith! I'm Ralts, of course we can be friends,/ a cute gentle voice in her head said.

"What! Did-did I just hear you in my head?" Faith asked the psychic pokemon, /Yup,/ she replied.  
"Eh... My powers can't be that high... " Faith murmured, confused.

"This Ralts is unusually strong and have unique abilities," the Gym leader explained, /Yes, I can read you're mind too,/ Ralts stated.

"That's nice, thank you once again Sabrina, we'll leave now," Faith said politely.  
She used telekinesis to open and close the door and scooped up Ralts in her arms.  
"I heard your species live in Hoenn," Faith said, striking up a conversation, /Yep, if your wondering how I came here. Miss Sabrina found me as an egg, she hatched me,/ Ralts said.

"Geez! Why YOU get a Ralts and I don't!?" a annoying, bratty voice screeched, "What do you want Danielle?" Faith asked, not looking back.  
"Well, daddy got me a beautiful pokemon, but I want a Kirlia!" the source of the voice, a blonde-haired girl wearing a sparkly pink dress whined.

"And I thought you hate psychics," Faith retorted calmly, still not facing the girl.  
"Well, I hate freak show people like you, but I love beautiful and cute pokemon! Your people are yucky like your lousy Gym leader Stupid Sabrina," Danielle insulted.

That made Faith snap, she twirled around and glared at the blondie.  
Her eyes glowing a dangerous blue, "Never insult Sabrina! Or else I will personally fling you outta Kanto..." Faith threatened.

Danielle clearly forgotten Faith was no ordinary kid, she was a psychic.  
"So what? Your leader is so PATHETIC, she's so weak, she's so ugly, she's so-" Danielle yelped, Faith lifted her up by pointing at her, with the help of her powers.

"Put me down! My daddy's gonna hear about this and..." Danielle continued yelling, "Should I fling her or what?"Faith asked her partner.  
/Forgive her Faith, you're kind, but you don't like Sabrina to be insulted right? Why not battle?/ Ralts suggested.

"Fine... But I'm flinging her out of Kanto next time!"  
Faith gently placed Danielle down, restraining herself from flinging the girl out of Saffron, "Danielle, I challenge you to a battle," Faith said monotonously.

"Well, Of course! When I win, we'll trade pokemon!" the arrogant conceited blond declared, /Seal the deal Faith, I promise I won't lose,/ Ralts said, Faith nodded.

"Ok, I accept, but if I win, you will not speak ill of Sabrina and do not try to take Ralts away with your lousy tricks," Faith said, eyes glowing blue again.

"Yeah, yeah... Start already! Bulbasaur! Come out!"  
Danielle called, "Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried.

"Ready my friend?" Faith asked, /Yes,/ Ralts replied and teleported to the 'battle field'.

"Bulbasaur, tackle!" Danielle commanded, Bulbasaur tried to ram against Ralts, but she kept teleporting.  
'Psychic,' Faith thought, Ralts glowed a similar shade of blue as Faith's eyes earlier and levitated Bulbasaur, dropping him to the ground when he's quite high.  
And... He... Fainted.

"I win."  
"WHY YOU LOUSY PLANT! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN A RALTS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Danielle yelled.  
"Shut up," Faith said, /Poor Bulbasaur, he said he doesn't even want to be her pokemon. But this girl's father bought him from a breeder,/ Ralts stated, teleporting into Faith's arms again.

"Tch, Ralts could I?"  
/Go ahead, or I could use my psychic powers,/ Ralts said, frustrated at Danielle.

"I'll try something new first."  
Faith was surrounded with blue aura, she teleported in front of Danielle.

"ACK! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed, "Since now, I'm taking Bulbasaur back to the breeder you bought it from," Faith calmly stated.  
"How'd you know it came from a breeder?" the blondie asked, thinking she had no proof.

"Telekinesis," the black haired girl replied simply, "Freak show!" Danielle yelled, grabbed Bulbasaur, and ran away.

"Missed... Ralts let's go," Faith instructed, /Ok,/ the psychic pokemon replied.

They headed back to the Gym, and went to have a talk with Sabrina.  
"Sabrina, Ralts battled her first battle... And won in a second," Faith said, "Good, please go to Cinnabar Island, there is a ship called the S. S. Sea, get on board of it, and help me retrieve a special medicine at the Pokemon Center," the Gym leader ordered.  
"Yes Sabrina, bye."  
/Bye Sabrina!/

* * *

The twosome left the Gym, "Ralts, could you teach me telepathy?" Faith asked, /Ok,/ replied Ralts.

Faith looked at a Lapras and an old man swimming together.  
"Mister!" Faith called to get his attention, "I need to go to Cinnabar Island! Could you let me ride your Lapras please?"

"No problem, hop on!" he called, the man and his Lapras swan towards her and they hopped on.

"Thanks mister!"  
"Welcome," he said and looked at Ralts, "You a trainer?" he asked.  
"Kinda, I'm Sabrina's pupil," she stated, the old man gasped, "The Gym Leader?"  
"Yes," she simply replied, "Finally! Please kid! Take my Espeon! I was planning to give her to the Gym Leader, but I'll let you have her. She wants to battle but don't!" he begged.

"Sure...?" she agreed, weirded out.  
The old man pushed a poke ball into Faith's hands, "Please take care of her," he said.  
Faith nodded, "I will!"  
"Thanks kid!"

Just as he said that, they were already at Cinnabar Island.  
"Thank you sir,"  
/Yes, thank you,/

"Yeah, welcome, bye!"

"Bye!"

"Ralts, there's the ship Sabrina was talking about," Faith muttered, looking at the ship.  
/Let's go,/ Ralts said, "I'm going to let Espeon out of her poke ball first,"  
Faith said.  
"Espeon come on out!" she called out, Espeon looked around in confusion.  
"Ralts! Ralts, Ralts. Ralts!" Ralts spoke to Espeon in pokespeech, the cat like pokemon nodded.  
/I told her you're her new trainer, since she wanted to battle, and the man let her have fun,/  
"Ok, wait, where's your poke ball?" she asked, Ralts gestured to her wrist.

"Wha? A bracelet with a poke ball, how'd it get here?" Faith questioned, /Psychic,/ Ralts answered.  
"Espy! Eon! PEON!" Espeon yelled, /Hurry! Board NOW!/ Ralts translated.

"Let's go."  
"Mrroow!" "Ralts~"

The twosome.. Er... I mean threesome, ran on board, "Your ticket, miss?" a sailor asked.  
Ralts handed him a ticket with the word Altomare and two dragon like pokemon on it.  
"Thanks," the sailor thanked, they boarded the ship and went to their room the Gym rented.

"Ralts, Espeon, wanna walk around?" Faith asked after scanning Espeon, /Ok!/ Ralts agreed mentally, "Es!" Espeon agreed with a nod.

They strolled out of the room, locked the door with the room key and onto the balcony of the ship, which was setting sail.  
"Nice view," Faith complimented, "Are you seasick?"  
/I'm ok,/ Ralts murmured, "Espy!"

"Espeon, the old man don't battle? He's a breeder right?" she asked her other psychic type, Espeon nodded and purred. They went went to the battle area and saw many trainers.  
"Espeon, do you want to battle?" Faith asked, the eeveelution mewed excitedly.

"Your Umbreon can defeat ANYTHING!" a young girl cheered.  
"Excuse me, do you want to battle?" she asked a dark brown haired boy.  
"I don't have time to fight amateurs like you, but if you insist," the boy stated arrogantly, "Make it a one on one match please," Faith asked calmly.

"Ok, prepare to lose kid, Umbreon! I choose you!" he he called, throwing up a poke ball, "Espeon, go!" Faith said with an encouraging smile.  
"Go brobro!" cried his sister, "Ladies first," he smirked.  
"Espeon, Quick Attack!"  
"Umbreon, Shadow ball!"

Espeon, fortunately dodged out of the way, "Espeon, Swift," Faith instucted.  
The Espeon swung her forked tail and many small bright yellow stars attacked Umbreon, who was bravely enduring it.

The boy, John, smirked, "Faint Attack!" he commanded.  
"Sand Attack," Faith ordered, before the moon pokemon could move, Espeon hurled dust at Umbreon, pain shot though his eyes as Espeon threw dust in them.  
"Briii!" he yelped in pain, "Umbreon! Shadow Ball!" John yelled.  
This time, it hit its mark. Espeon was obviously badly hurt by the super effective attack, "This is actually a decent battle! I didn't fight a psychic so tough after I defeated Saffron's Gym!" he said.

"You won? I'm Sabrina's pupil, Faith, you won with your Umbreon," she murmured, recalling the battle.

"What did you expect?" he rudely stated, "Umbreon! Faint Attack!"  
"Swift, to your right," Faith commanded, and she did as she was told and actually landed a hit on Umbreon.  
He glared at her, "How did you do that?"  
"Fast reaction," she stated simply, "Tackle"

Espeon rammed against the exhausted Umbreon and he fainted.  
Faith threw John a Hyper Potion, "Good battle," she complimented, "Espeon, you did great, let's go, both of you."  
Ralts smiled, /Let's eat, Espeon need to refresh, I can tell you're hungry Faith,/ Ralts chuckled.  
Faith smiled at her, she picked both psychics up and went to their room.

"I would like to order Room Service please," Faith said on the room phone, "What'cha want?" a cheerful man on the other end asked, "Some Blissey eggs, pancakes and three cups of tea please," she answered politely.  
"Ok, room 619, Blissey eggs, pancakes and cups of tea?" he confirmed, "Yes."  
"Ok, arrive shortly."  
"Thank you."

Faith sighed and got a cup of water for Espeon, for her the refresh, since she tried so hard even though there was a type disadvantage.

Ralts was just on Faith's bed, sleeping.  
"Room Service!" a lady called, Faith opened the door to see the lady carrying the food she ordered.  
"Thank you," she said with a smile as the lady closed the door, "Ralts, wake up!"  
Ralts slowly sat up, yawning, Faith handed her a boiled Blissey egg and a cup of tea.  
She placed a pancake(On a plate!) and another cup of tea in front of Espeon.  
She and her pokemon, quickly ate their meal.

"Ralts, Espeon, I'll try out teleportation," she said, her pals waved to her.

Faith smiled and practiced teleporting, she teleported outside the ship, almost fell into the sea.

Faith sweat dropped and teleported inside again, without getting wet, she saw her pokemon playing.

"Ralts, do you know what medicine we were asked to get?" Faith asked, /I don't know,/ she answered.  
"I wish I can understand you as well Espeon," Faith sighed, she scratched the psychic cat behind her ears, causing her to purr contentedly.

"Let's sleep, tomorrow, we will be in Altomare. Espeon, sleep on this pillow, Ralts, sleep on that one," she said pointing to two fluffy pillows. Ralts teleported to one while Espeon curled into another. Faith smiled, she changed into the pyjamas she packed and went to bed

"Good night."

/Night./

"Espi."

And they slept soundly till the next morning.

* * *

When Ralts woke up, she woke Espeon up and pointed at Faith, who's still sleeping.  
"Ralts! Ralt~s?" (It's 9, should we wake her up?) Ralts asked, "Espi, Eon! Es!" (Wake her up! We'll reach Altomare at 11!) Espeon cried.

Evelyn leapt out of her pillow and used Psychic on her,"Espeon... Put me down," a now awake Faith instructed.  
"Es!" Espeon obeyed and gently dropped her.

"Thanks for waking me up," Faith thanked, she went to change into her normal clothing.  
"Do you want to go into your poke ball?" she asked Espeon, Espeon shook her head, "Ok then."

Faith set Ralts on her head and let Espeon trot beside her.  
She grabbed the room key and gave it to the counter, "Thank you!" the counter lady thanked cheerfully.

"We'll arrive in Altomare in a few minutes," Faith murmured, /Faith... I'm hungry.../ Ralts mareepishly mind-muttered.

"We'll eat at Nurse Joy's," Faith said with a smile, "ALTOMARE!" they heard the captain yell.  
"Let's go," Faith said, the three psychics boarded off the ship.  
"Wh-where's the pokemon center?" Faith asked herself, she took a couple of Pecha berries from her bag and gave them to Ralts and Espeon.

Faith spotted a brunette haired girl with a unique hairstyle.  
"Excuse me, may we know where is the pokemon center please?"she asked politely, the girl pointed a way and began leading us there.  
"Thank you... You, feel... Different... Like a pokemon," Faith said, sensing a powerful aura.

The girl looked at her, "I sense a powerful aura from you, no need to lie," Faith stated.  
The girl sighed, although no sound came out, she lead Faith in a different direction.  
They came to a beautiful garden and there's a lovely diamond in the middle, shining brightly.  
The girl glowed with showers of blue sparks, and turned into a red and white dragon like pokemon.  
"Knew it..."

"This gem, I sense another aura, similar to yours..." Faith murmured, Espeon and Ralts were looking at the gem.  
"I think, I can help it... Miss, please tell my Ralts your problem," she said.  
The pokemon cooed and squealed to her Ralts, /She is the legendary pokemon, Latias, her brother, Latios, sacrificed himself to save this town, their father's soul separated from it,/ Ralts explained.

"Latias," Faith's solemn voice caught her attention, "How about I give half of my soul to Latios, find your father's soul and Latios will return right?"

/But-but you may perish... I don't want that to happen!/ Ralts screamed in her head, causing her to wince.

"Latios is a legendary right? He could try to keep me alive, " Faith reasoned.  
Without waiting for an answer, Faith stepped towards the gem.  
"Here I go..."  
Her whole body was engulfed in blue and purple aura, Faith found herself inside the light.  
"Do you really want to save me?" a voice asked, the voice was revealed to be a blue and white dragon-like pokemon.  
"I assume you are Latios, and yes, I want you and Latias to be reunited, I cannot stand it..." Faith murmured, "I take it that you know the consequences," Latios assumed.

"Yes, indeed, I may not make it out alive."  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will not die."

Faith smiled, "Thank you."  
The gem appeared in front of her, "Touch the Soul Dew," Latios instructed.  
Faith nodded and gently touched it, the Soul Dew shone blue and purple.  
The last thing Faith remembered was Latios teleporting them before she blacked out.

Latios teleported the girl and himself to the garden, when Latias saw Latios, she squealed in delight.  
Ralts and Espeon nudged Faith, "Latias, help me find dad's soul!" Latios cried.  
The two Eon dragons' eyes glowed white before the dull Soul Dew began to shine.  
Latios collapsed too, after the restoration.  
"Latios pushed himself too much..." Latias murmured, and her friend, Bianca, just happen to come home...

"Latias! I'm back! Latios?" Bianca said in disbelief.  
Latias sighed, "I guess I'll get the girl to the visitor's room," Bianca muttered and supported her.  
"Latias, Bianca, Latios! I'm home!... WAIT LATIOS?!" Bianca's grandfather, Lorenzo screamed.

"Eh... Faith, I feel sorry for you..." Espeon murmured, they lifted Latios with Psychic.  
They tried to stuff the Eon in.

Finally, the pokemon came came into the visitor's room. Lorenzo gestured to a bed, opposite of Faith's, "Put Latios here," he said.  
The female Eon dragon and the two psychics carefully placed Latios on it.  
"Heavy..." Ralts puffed, "Yeah..." Espeon panted.

Bianca smiled, "Who wants stew?" she asked, Ralts, Espeon and Latias cheered.  
While Bianca went to the kitchen to grab some stew, Latias snuggled up to Latios and the Ralts and Espeon sat on Faith's bed.

Lorenzo sighed, "I'll get a cup of coffee."  
He left them, "I'm worried," Ralts murmured, "It's alright, Faith needs to heal. It won't be long," Espeon assured.

Bianca came in the moment Ralts said that, "Latias, Ralts, Espeon! I'm done making stew!"  
"I'm starved."  
"Me too!"

"Stew!"

* * *

The threesome and Bianca went down to eat, Lorenzo was also there, sipping coffee.  
They went to sleep quickly after they ate as they were extremely tired.

The next day, Latios twitched slightly, he opened his crimson red eyes and blinked a few times, he saw his sister sleep next to him.

"Latias?"

Latias' eyes shot open and tackled her brother in a death hug.  
"BRO!" she squealed loudly, Ralts and Espeon woke up with a jump and a startled mew, "Mr Latios! You're awake!" Espeon cried, "How about Faith?"

"Hello, and don't worry about Faith, she's gonna wake up... Right... Now!" Latios counted, as he said now, Faith's eyes snapped open.  
"FAITH! Are you ok? Were you in pain? Are you hungry?" Ralts asked non-stop.

"Ralts... I'm fine, not in pain, but kinda hungry..." Faith murmured, clutching her head.  
Ralts froze, she slowly turned to Espeon, "Did I talk?" she asked the psychic cat.  
Espeon nodded, "FAITH! DID YOU JUST UNDERSTAND ME?" Ralts yelled in realisation.  
Faith slowly nodded, "Didn't you use mind link?"  
Ralts shook her head, "Since when can I do that? And good to see you up Latios!" Faith said.

"Bianca and Lorenzo's house," Latias stated, "Oh! Latios! Miss! You're up!" Bianca cried as she came in, "Thank you for your hospitality, sorry for intruding," Faith apologised.

"Nah it's ok, now spill!" Bianca snapped, mood swings...  
"You explain it," Faith told Latios, /Fine,/ he sighed, using telepathy.

"L-Latios?" Bianca stammered, hearing the voice in her head, /Yes, I can use telepathy. Anyway, Faith somehow rescued me by giving me half of her soul. I let her have part of my power so she won't die, it gives her unusual abilities like understanding pokespeech,/ the male Eon dragon explained.

"Oh! Thank you for all of your help Faith!" Bianca thanked, just remembering Latios calling her Faith, "I'm Bianca."  
"I'm Faith, this is Ralts and Espeon," Faith introduced.

"Aw! I can't use telepathy!" Latias whined, "You'll learn, I think..." Faith murmured.  
"So... Thirsty?" Ralts asked, "Very..." the back-haired girl replied, /Me too. This dry mouth is killing me!/ Latios exclaimed.

Bianca sighed, "Why don't you come down and have a drink?" she suggested, "If it's not too much trouble," Faith said.

They all went down to the dining room, Lorenzo smiled at them, "I see both of you are awake."  
"Yes, sorry for the intrusion, I'm Faith, these are my partners, Ralts and Espeon," Faith, yet again, introduced, "It's fine!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

"So... Where are you from?" Bianca asked suddenly, "I never saw you here before," Faith looked at Ralts, "I'm Faith, of Saffron Gym."

"Oh! You're a Gym Leader? Or your parents are?" Lorenzo inquired, "No, I'm not. As for parents, I've none," Faith stated like she was talking about the weather.  
/None?/ "None?" the Eons asked, "What was that?!" Lorenzo yelled, jumping up, /Me! Latios!/ Latios called, smirking slightly. "That's a neat trick Latios!" Lorenzo complimented.

* * *

After some eating, drinking and more talking, Latias, Latios and Bianca became rather friendly with Faith and her partners.  
"So what's your favourite music?" Bianca asked, "I... Heard a song before I lost my memory... It's kinda cute, I guess..." Faith replied, making Bianca wonder how she lost her memories.

"I know you're wondering how I fared," Faith muttered, "I guess I'll tell you and the pokemon too. Ralts, Espeon, I didn't tell you right?"  
They shook their heads.

"Well... One day, I found myself in the hospital when I was five. I can't remember a thing. Except my name... Faith...  
I came across Sabrina, she sensed my locked Psychic power.

At first, I was wary, but I soon warmed up to her. As for the song, I got a dream of me singing a cute lil' song. My powers grown quite a lot, so Sabrina gave me Ralts, my starter."

Latias smiled, /Can you sing the song?/ she gave Faith an innocent cute Eevee look, eyes big, arms put together in a begging manner, cutely cooing.

Faith mentally groaned, "No."  
/First one to resist it.../

"Wow..."

/Can I at least read your mind to find the song?/ the red dragon asked, "Fine!" Faith cried, giving in.

Latias searched her memos, she can to the dream. It was adorable!  
A mini Faith was swinging on a swing singing a song,

"Pretty kitty! Sticky kitty! Purr purr!~ Pity puppy! Neaty puppy! Gr gr!~"

"AWWWWW!" Latias cooed, to Bianca, it was a ear-shattering squeal.

"Huh?"

Latios searched through it too and saw the scene and laughed, Faith sighed, "Ok, I don't care anymore... Just show them."

Latias projected the adorable scene to rest, "You're too cute!" Bianca commented, Espeon and Ralts stifled a laugh.  
Faith blushed, "I was five!"

"Wait... How's the Soul Dew?" Faith asked, "It's fine, we actually managed to put Father's soul in," Latios said in pokespeech.

Faith sighed, "Ok... And I think we have to go home after getting Sabrina's medicine," Bianca frowned slightly.  
"So soon?"

"Yup!"

* * *

They continued talking about random stuff when a cry can be heard.  
"HELP MEEEEE!"  
To Bianca it sounded like "HAPPINY!" they gasped.

"Ralts! Espeon!" Faith called, sprinting outside with her psychics, the invisible Eons and Bianca. A Happiny was hopping away from two young bug catchers, "Help! Help!" she yelled.

Faith place a small rock in the way of the young bug catchers were running, they tripped over the conveniently placed rock...  
"Ow!" they cried as they landed on their butts, "... Why are you chasing the pokemon?" Faith asked, "None of your business little girl!" one rudely cried.

Oh no... Getting a Psychic mad is like digging your own grave... Ouch... And Faith DESPISES anyone, even Sabrina, calling her little.

Latias and Latios picked up a... Murderous thought from her... And sweatdropped.

"Did you just call me... **Little**?" Faith asked, closing her twitching eyes, "Um... Yes?" the boy replied uneasily. /FAITH! CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU SNAP!/ Ralts shouted.

She calmed down, "Why did you chase after it? Tell or you'll get a Psybeam."

The boys gulped as Espeon's jewel lit up, preparing the attack. "OK! A girl from Kanto named Danielle wanted a Happiny! Reward: ¥1000."

Faith growled, that girl...

The twins picked up another thought, 'I am** SO** gonna Psybeam her...' they sweated.

"Oh Faith..." Ralts sighed.

* * *

/

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: **Thats the first chap! Long eh?

**kaci12:** Yes, it was pretty long wasn't it ^_^. Well didn't you want to ask the Readers something?

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea: **Oh yes, there was thx for reminding me Kac, well anyway what I wanted to ask was **Who's ur favourite legendary? **

**kaci12: **And plz push that little button at the bottom of the screen that says **REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD SUMMERY: Faith, a young girl of 10 who had amnesia when she was 5. Was taken in by Sabrina of Saffron, when she was 5... She was a Psychic, when she visited Altomare, she saved the life of a certain Blue Eon Dragon... The Eon Duo wants to travel with her? Whoa! By MiharuOftheWhiteSea, posted by Kaci12. inspired by 'A New Chance At Life'. And plz READ & REVIEW!**

**NEW SUMMERY: Psychic Gym Leader, Sabrina's apprentice and most faithful student is Faith. She doesn't remember a thing before she met Sabrina 5 years ago. Right after she got her loyal and adorable Ralts, she was sent to Altomare and found something too-good-to-be-true.**  
**The Eon Duo. Follow Faith as she regains her memory, finds her family and achieve her dream of becoming a Psychic Master/Mistress! Wait... The Eon Duo's coming with her? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **

**MESSAGE FROM KACI12: FROM NOW ON WITH THIS STORY I WILL REFER TO MYSELF AS 'kaci12', WHILE THE CREATOR ON THIS STORY MiharuOftheWhiteSea WILL REFER TO HERSELF AS 'Me'. HOOPE THAT DOESN'T CONFUSE ANYBODY! ENJOY THE STORY! ^_^.**

And here's the new chap for Faithful!

**Memories**

**Me:** Yo peepz! Did yah miss me? ... Did yah? Anyway, this chap is about Faith's past when she met Sabrina! Told in Faith's POV! Hope you like it and I don't own pokemon!

_... Where am I?_  
_ ... Who am I? _  
_ ... What am I?_

I can only remember one thing...

_'No. Faith. Come back.'_

**Faith**. That must be my name.

It must.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, I gasped a little and looked at the speaker, a lady.

I nodded, "... Where am I? What happened to me? Do I even have a past?" I murmured. The lady frowned, "You must have amnesia. I found you in front of my Gym-"

Confusion, anger and fright clouded my mind.

_ I didn't know who's my momma and papa._  
_ I don't know myself._

_ Why the heck can't** I FREAKING REMEMBER**!?_

The next thing I saw was the lady, surrounded by black stuff...**A/N:****(she's five ok? She meant rubble)** can't be dirt... I know it was a room a minute ago... Now it's gone!

The lady said her name's Sabrina and explained to me that I let my confusion and anger get hold of me and accidentally destroyed half the Gym... Oh well! At least nobody's hurt, I think...

"Ow..." I groaned, clutching my head, "It will hurt for a while, but gradually, the pain will go. If you can control it," she stated.

"How can I?" I asked, "My Gym is also a school for Psychic ability control and use, it would be good for both of us if you joined," she said.

"Ms.? If I ever get my memories back,... Can I still come here?" I asked meekly, Sabrina smiled at me, "Of course."

* * *

**Me:** THAT'S ALL FOLKS! So... **Question of the day:** What do you think Faith should be afraid of?

**kaci12:**That was pretty short, but oh well! ^_^

**Me &** **kaci12**: PLZ PUSH THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT SAYS **REVIEW**!

**kaci12: PS: **Don't forget to answer the **Question of the day! ^_^**


End file.
